


Proximity Alert

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Gagged, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam and Dean join up with another pair of brothers for a hunt.There’s a mutual attraction between Sam and one of the other men, and both decide to act on it.





	Proximity Alert

The minute Dylan sees Sam Winchester, he knows what he wants. The guy is fucking huge, towering over his five foot six build, and before they go their separate ways again, he wants Sam pinning him down, shafting him, and he’s going to get it.

His brother catches him checking the taller Winchester out, shakes his head. He knows Dylan never backs down once he’s got his mind set on something.

“Just leave it until after the hunt,” Rick says, and goes to help Dean load the weapons. 

++

Rick said after the hunt, and the hunt is over, though they’re all sore and tired and that’s why they’re staying put one more night and leaving in the morning.

Besides, the local cops are crawling over every inch of road, so it’s safer for the Winchesters, who apparently are persons of interest, to keep out of sight until then.

And Rick parked their van way back in the woods, so no one is likely to just stumble across them.

Now, Dylan’s lying in the back, Sam scant inches away from him. Rick and Dean, claiming older brothers’ rights (Sam had teased they were just _old_ and Dylan likes his quick humour) had taken the benches, and stretched out and fallen over fast.

Dylan thinks Sam didn’t object to sleeping on the floor next to him for other reasons, and when a hand strokes his arm in the dark he knows he’s right.

Sam’s watching him, half shadowed, but Dylan knows there’s a hunger there.

He feels it too, and he doesn’t make much of a sound as he shifts close. Sam’s arm comes around, and pulls him in. Such an effortless move and Dylan can’t wait until Sam’s using that strength on him.

Sam tucks him underneath, there’s some shuffling but nothing loud enough to rouse either of their brothers.

Dylan wonders, briefly if Dean, like Rick, had any idea how his brother would be spending the night.

He’s already prepped, deciding if it turned out Sam was interested that he didn’t want to waste any time, but he doesn’t object when, after having pushed both their pants down, Sam’s finger prods into him.

Fuck, his hands feel huge and yeah, maybe some more prep’s a good idea.

Plus, it feels amazing. Dylan realises he’s holding his breath only when Sam kisses him, slipping his tongue between his lips and encouraging him to take in some air.

But it’s hard to keep his breathing regular and quiet, and he’s starting to wonder if this was such a great idea. If maybe they should have tried to sneak out, or something, because Sam’s so good at this that there’s just no way Dean and Rick are going to sleep through this.

Sam seems to get it, and a moment later his hand is pressing down on Dylan’s mouth.

Thank fuck for it, because Sam adds another finger, twists _just so_ and if not for that giant paw Dylan knows he’d have not just woke their brothers but probably folks in town.

Even so, Sam pauses, and that is torture, and looks from one sleeping form to the other.

Dean mutters something about socks, turns his back to them, and sinks deeper into sleep.

Sam looks down at Dylan, Dylan looks back, and for that one moment all he can think about is smothering Dean with a sock because there’s a giggle rising up out of nowhere and that’s not the sensation he’s looking for here.

Then Sam’s fingers brush his prostate and Dylan’s entire body wants to twist like a corkscrew at the unbelievable pleasure of it.

But Sam’s bulk keeps him pinned, so all he can do is pant and endure, and then Sam’s pushing into him.

Fuck, if Dylan was overwhelmed by the clever use of Sam’s fingers, he has no words for what the big guy’s doing to him now.

He’s just very grateful that Sam’s strong enough to hold himself up with one arm, so he can keep his hand in place over his, Dylan’s, mouth.

He still fights to hold onto any noise, and it’s a challenge; to him, every breath seems impossibly loud, as does the slap of flesh on flesh when Sam pounds into him, the creak of the van’s suspension because it’s old and not used to _this_.

But like they’re under some kind of enchantment, neither of their brothers are roused, not even when Sam whispers something as he comes, and then jerks Dylan off roughly until he follows through.

Maybe, Dylan wonders, Sam has some kind of superpower going on. Maybe he’s not human himself.

He doesn’t really care.

++

They wash up the next morning in a creek near the van, taking turns, while the others pack up their shit.

Rick rolls his eyes at Dylan when Dean’s back is turned, and Dylan feels his cheeks redden and burn.

So much for superpowers.

When Sam passes Dean, he on the way back from getting cleaned, and Dean on the way there, there’s a wordless exchange between them which has Sam laughing as he comes over.

Rick wanders off, something about checking the path they’ll take back out of the woods.

“I think my brother heard us,” Dylan says, after Sam pulls him in for a kiss.

Sam grins down at him. “I know mine did. Perils of living in each other’s pockets.”

Dylan pushes himself in closer to Sam, brazenly stroking Sam through his jeans as he feels the bigger man palm his ass.

But they’ll be leaving in a quarter hour, and there just isn’t time.

Dylan watches, later, as the Impala disappears into the trees, and wonders if he’ll ever see Sam Winchester again.

It’s not until he’s checking his jeans the next day, before putting them in the wash, that he finds the scribbled cell number in his back pocket and figures yeah, he definitely will.


End file.
